


Fix (Power Corrupts Remix) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn held the universe in the palm of her hand, and she was going to shape it to her liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix (Power Corrupts Remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix (Power Corrupts Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49349) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



  
Length: 0:07:02  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fix%20\(Power%20Corrupts%20Remix\).mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
